Annabeth goes to Goode
by V.S. Bean
Summary: I guess it's just an average Annabeth goes to goode. Cliché, I know. Please leave a review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I guess it's just your Annabeth goes to Goode. I've read so many so I just decided to write my own. Please REVIEW! I really would like to know your opinions so I can improve it :) Hope you enjoy!**

My alarm went off as I slowly turned over in my bed, ugh, why does school have to be so early in the morning? That's when I remembered, I'm in New York, going to Goode High School, to surprise Percy! Suddenly, I wasn't complaining about school, instead I was pulling on a gray t-shirt and jean shorts, heaving my backpack onto my shoulder and making my way downstairs to the hotel dining room for breakfast. I scarfed down breakfast and looked for a car with the plate ending in 2187 that Sally had so kindly called for me.

When I got to Goode, the lady at the front desk greeted me with a smug smile,

"Excuse? If not, I can't give you a tardy pass. Off you go to class," she said dismissively. Seems real welcoming.

"Um, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new here. This is my first day," I replied, putting on a smile. She looked up with a new found sparkle in her eyes and a cheery expression.

"Oh, delighted to have you! Here's your schedule by the way, that's your locker number right there," she remarked. I picked up the slip of paper she pushed toward me and as soon as I started walking away, the bell went off and a sea of teenagers came swarming into the hallway. Now how was I going to find Percy? I stumbled over my laces and fell into someone.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I croaked as I felt my face turn scarlet.

"You're good! Are you new here? I'll show you around, what's your locker number? By the way, I'm Daphine," the girl said, all in one breath. Still a little dazed, I handed her my schedule and looked over everyone's heads trying to catch a glimpse of dark messy hair.

"Locker 407, over here. What's your name? You look like a Sophie," Daphine rattled on. Gosh, where'd she get all that air?

"Annabeth, nice to, um meet you," I stuttered. She seemed like a nice girl, we could be friends.

"You lucky duck, you get the locker next to the _hottest _guy in school. He's captain of the swim team, super popular and super nice, every girl has a crush on him, you'd be a weirdo if you didn't," she said, a woozy look overcoming her. Captain of the swim team? Was she talking about Percy?

"What's this guy's name?" I asked slowly.

"Percy Jackson."

**Well, how'd I do? Tell me in a REVIEW! (Hehe, it rhymes)**

**'Til next time, my fellow Percabeth shippers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Added some more! ;)**

Percy Jackson, the hottest, most popular guy in school had every girl swooning over him. I smiled and thought about just how lucky I was.

"Well, I already have a boyfriend, actually he goes to this school," I said, making sure not to mention his name. Daphine probably completely ignored me because she just continued jabbering away.

"He says he has a girlfriend in California but no one believes him, we all think he just says that to get away from the girls hitting on him. Oh here he comes!" Daphine squealed, jumping up and down. I looked up and saw my Seaweed Brain walking down the hall with his messy hair, twinkling sea green eyes and that mischievous grin plastered on his face, laughing as he talked to his friends. Heads turned as he walked by, mouths dropping open and closing quickly, wow the effect Seaweed Brain had on girls. He approached his locker next to mine and opened it, completely oblivious to the fact I was standing right next to him. He hasn't changed a bit. Same, clueless, Percy. Well, I have to cut him some slack, my locker door was blocking my face, in his defense.

"Hey Perce, when is this mysterious _girlfriend _of yours from California gonna show up?" one of his friends asked.

"Soon, Jack, soon. You're gonna be shell shocked when you see her. She's the most beautiful being on planet earth, her golden hair in princess curls, those intense stormy gray eyes, she's like a goddess to be honest," Percy sighed, leaning against his locker. A goddess, huh? He never told me that, nevertheless, I was still flattered.

"Alright, Perce. Whatever you say…" this Jack whispered. That's when Percy dropped all his books on the floor. This was my chance, I bent down and helped him pick them up, he let out a string of curses, some in Greek. Percy kept his head low and muttered something along the lines of "Wise Girl would never let me hear the end of this if she were here. I'm such an airhead doofus, captain of the swim team, I should be more coordinated." I silently laughed as I stood up.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," I said, loud enough for people around to hear. Girls gave me death looks and his friends just rolled their eyes.

"Well, I have a girlfriend," Percy grumbled. That stupid idiot _still _hadn't noticed me? I stepped out from behind my locker, grabbed his hand and turned him around so he could face me.

"Hey! I told you-" he faltered. His eyes widened, he dropped his books, _again, _and he just stared at me.

"Do you, uh…is she bothering you, Perce?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. I'd had just about enough of this guy, but before I could make a move Percy yelled: "ANNABETH! What're you doing here?" as he brought me in for a bone crushing hug and kissed me full on the lips. Of course, I leaned back in and saw all the shocked faces looking our way, steam was practically pouring out of the girls' ears as they gave me dagger eyes. After what felt like hours, I pulled away and looked into his endearing eyes as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I can always go back if you don't want me in New York…" I shrugged, nestling myself into his shoulder. Someone behind me cleared their throat and I snapped back into reality.

"Annabeth? Erm, this is your boyfriend?" Daphine inquired, her face turning pink.

**Alrighty, here's some more to the chapter. Sorry about ending in another cliffhanger (as mentioned in the review) I'll try to finish this story off sooner rather than later.**

**Peace,**

**V.S Bean**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, Percy isn't popular, he's not the brightest and he's really good at getting himself kicked out of schools for the sake of the story, we're going to pretend that he is and all the girls swoon over him. Now, I couldn't change everything Uncle Rick did, so because he's an actual kelp head, he doesn't take advanced classes like Annabeth, meaning they're not going to share a class, she's into architecture and he's into swimming. I'm going to stop rambling and hope you enjoy! :)**

_Shoot,_ I thought to myself,_ didn't she say she had a crush on him? _

"Yeah, Percy Jackson is my boyfriend," I said, I didn't really want to be her friend anymore, what if she tried to hit on Percy? She'd be forever jealous of me and probably resent me the rest of her life.

"Well, I gotta go, bye," Daphine muttered, kind of giving me the I'm-so-sorry-I-like-your-boyfriend-now-we-can't-be-friends look. So that was settled.

"You haven't answered my question, Wise Girl. Why'd you come to New York?" Percy grinned, holding me close to him.

"Need to be closer to the _Empire State Building_ and Camp. Plus you were the cherry on top."

"Cherry on top, huh? Sure I wasn't the milkshake?" he smirked, planting a kiss on my forehead. I missed my Seaweed Brain so much, but now I'd be able to see him every single day and maybe share a few classes with him.

"What's your schedule?" Percy asked, taking it out of my hands and scanning it, his smile soon faded into a frown. "Oh, we don't have any classes together… guess that's because you're higher level everything."

"Well, that means I can help you with your math homework, fishbrain."

"Hey!" Percy complained. The bell went off and we went our separate ways, Percy to math and me to English.

Finally, it was time for lunch, my stomach told me so. The only problem was, we don't have phones since we're demigods, so there was practically no way of communication. Would I just sit by myself? I guess I could make some new friends… That thought didn't last long though, I heard a familiar voice come from behind me, "Wise girl! Over here! Turn around!" Percy shouted, trying to get my attention. Thank the gods he saw me. He was sat with 4 other boys, from the looks of their wet hair and towels, all from the swim team.

"Hello." I said, sitting down as Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and scooted me closer.

"Don't be so shy. Where's your lunch?" asked, shoveling pasta into his mouth. Well, Piper always said he eats like a satyr. To tell the truth, I wasn't really hungry but if I said that, Percy would still make me eat.

"I already ate," I lied. He seemed to have bought it. His friends were looking at my camp necklace curiously. "What are you looking at?"

"You and Percy have the same necklaces, but yours has more beads. Why?" one of them tilted his head. Who knew these guys were so observant? Percy looked up from his plate and glanced at me.

"We met at a camp. Summer camp." He wasn't lying, it just wasn't the whole truth, "She was there longer than me, so she has more beads." The topic dropped and everyone continued eating.

After school had ended, I made my way to the school parking lot, trying to find a car that was perhaps, sea green. _Bingo, _I thought as I made a beeline to the car two rows ahead. Hmm, that wasn't Percy sat up front though. Guess it wasn't bingo then. Arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around a few times, I yelped as I scrambled for my dagger, luckily it was just good ol' Seaweed Brain.

**Sorry this might not be as good as my last chapters, it's 9:45pm, my computer's at 9% and I just finished hw so I thought I could write some more...**

**Expect another chapter soon! Or maybe another Percabeth story...**

**Love, **

**V.S Bean**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Aight kiddos, new chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, I ran outta ideas. **

"You alright, Wise Girl?" Percy chuckled, his eyes, shining. He looked down at me (Yes, he'd grown like two inches taller than me) with a twinkle in his eyes. Gosh, he looked so handsome.

"Shut up," I mumbled under my breath, trying my very _best _to sound annoyed.

"Gave you a bit of a fright, huh?" He whispered in my ear, as he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, "You're a sack of potatoes." **A/N Felt cute so I included it.**

Percy carried me over to his car, plopped me in the front seat and clambered over me to get to the driver's side. I really do not know why he did that, probably just to irritate me.

"You're staying with us, right? You better be…" Percy said, revving the engine.

"I need to go to my hotel, _then_ we can go to your house," I continued, putting emphasis on the _then _as Percy started protesting.

"So, you are staying with us?" He asked again.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," I said, rolling my eyes.

When we arrived at the hotel, I told Percy to just wait for me in the car whilst I get my suitcase. Just one, I'm not an Aphrodite kid you know. I picked up my suitcase, did an idiot check and went back downstairs to check out at the front desk. Of course, Percy did the opposite of what I asked him to, so he was sat on one of the comfy sofas, his eyes darting around the room.

"Percy, why didn't you wait in the car?" I asked, rolling my suitcase over to him so he could carry it.

"Got bored."

"I've been inside for like, two minutes?"

"ADHD." Right, how could I forget. Sitting still for five seconds was tough for him.

After I got checked out, we made our way back to Percy's car and put my stuff in trunk, that's when everything went downhill.

**Soo, how'd I do? Yeah I read it over and I will say it's definitely not my best...I need some ideas! Please PM or review, let me know what would be an interesting topic.**

**Love ya guys and happy Halloween!**

**V.S Bean**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, 2 chapters in a day, yeet yeet. **

"Percy, come here!" A female voice purred. How did she know this was Percy? How did she know Percy was here? I was about to turn around to confront her but, too late, she leaned in and kissed my Seaweed Brain. Alright, that did it, she was going down, _no one _and I mean _no one _messes with Percy except me. I rolled up my jacket sleeves and tried to put her in a headlock but stupid Kelp Head beat me to it. Ugh, he was so annoying sometimes.

"Hey! That was _my _job, Percy!" I shouted, glaring at him. I think he got my message so he let go of her and pushed her to me.

"Who do you think you are, blondie? He's my boyfriend," the girl sneered. Now she just took it to a whole new level.

"No, he's not. Who do you think _you _are, stalker?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. If she was smart she'd run for her life, fortunately for me (unfortunately for her) she wasn't.

"Francis, I'm not interested. Now would you please leave me alone?" Percy complained, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, you know you like me, you just have to admit it." Francis batted her eyelashes. I looked her up down, she was wearing a flower print dress, pale pink flats and had her chocolate hair tied up in a flowing ponytail. **A/N A little bit of a different person who's trying to hit on Percy, not a *garden tool*. My apologies, I don't really swear. **Gods, she really was gorgeous, with just a touch of make-up to accentuate her features, she was most definitely prettier than me.

"Bye, Francis, shoo, go away. You actually followed me here? Gods you must be desperate," Percy said, flicking his hand at her like some pretty princess telling her servants to go away. She twirled around one more time and pranced back to her baby blue flying brick (Mini Cooper). I breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Percy tight. I was still angry at Francis for kissing my boyfriend though…

Once we got back to his apartment (rather his mom's), Sally welcomed me in and set me up in the guest room. Percy was a little grumpy I wouldn't be able to stay in his room but it was for the best. I curled up on the sofa and rested my head on Percy's shoulder and just enjoyed each second. Paul and Sally were out on a date watching a movie and going out to dinner so we had the whole apartment to ourselves. He kissed me and wrapped his hand around my waist to pull me closer to him. Sounds real sweet, doesn't it? Well, he has his ways of ruining perfect moments like this and decided that it'd be an excellent idea to tickle me. What he wasn't expecting was a swift kick to the head, I had learned tickle monster defense after being around Percy for so many years. He groaned and stared at me with those pleading sea-green eyes and my heart just melted, I pulled him in and put his head in my lap so I could run my fingers through his hair. Ok, ok I admit he might've won by just a tad but seeing that lopsided grin on his face, it was totally worth it.

**Ok, I think I've decided that this is when we part. I think my Annabeth goes to Goode fic is over. Unless I get a ton of people saying they want more, I'll write more. I just kinda wanted to start a new story, I'm thinking someone has a crush on Percy, Annabeth comes to Goode in his sweatshirt, blah blah. I've been reading a lot of those kinds of stories lately and I guess I'll write my own then.**

**Love you guys!**

**V.S Bean**


End file.
